Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
}} Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, noto anche semplicemente come Rogue One, è un film live-action di Star Wars, il primo della serie di Star Wars Anthology. Il film, che uscirà il 16 Dicembre 2016, è diretto da Gareth Edwards e prodotto dal presidente di Lucasfilm, Kathleen Kennedy, e da molti altri. Gary Whitta ha lavorato sulla prima bozza della sceneggiatura per tutto il 2014, e Chris Weitz ha assunto compiti finali sceneggiatura nel 2015. Il film è basato su un abbozzo di storia scritta da John Knoll, direttore creativo/supervisore degli effetti visivi della Industrial Light & Magic. La colonna sonora del film è composto da Alexandre Desplat, facendo di Rogue One il primo film di Star Wars a non essere diretto da John Williams. Tra gli attori principali di Rogue One troviamo Felicity Jones, Diego Luna, Ben Mendelsohn, Riz Ahmed, Donnie Yen, Jiang Wen, Forest Whitaker, Mads Mikkelsen, e Alan Tudyk. Genevieve O'Reilly riprende il suo ruolo di Mon Mothma, il leader dell'Alleanza Ribelle; O'Reilly ha interpretato il personaggio di Mon Mothma nel 2005 in Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, ma le sue scene furono tagliate. Il film, che ha iniziato la produzione nel mese di agosto 2015, si trova tra La vendetta dei Sith e Una nuova speranza. E' legato a quest'ultimo film e si concentra sugli sforzi dell'Alleanza Ribelle di rubare i piani per la Morte Nera, un evento che fa riferimento all'inizio di Una nuova speranza. Jyn Erso, interpretato da Felicity Jones, e un gruppo di altri personaggi si uniscono per rubare i piani dell'Impero Galattico. Edwards ha descritto il film come un film di guerra, in cui le persone normali si uniscono per combattere l'Impero invece di mettere in campo Jedi o la Forza. Descrizione ufficiale Una banda di combattenti della resistenza si uniscono per una missione audace, rubare i piani della Morte Nera. Sviluppo L'idea del film non episodici di Star Wars è venuto dal creatore di Star Wars, George Lucas, che, secondo il presidente Lucasfilm Kathleen Kennedy, è stato "davvero interessato ad esplorare tutte le storie che esistevano all'interno l'universo". Lucasfilm chiamò queste avventure non episodiche Star Wars Anthology. L'idea per Rogue One, il primo film dell'Anthology, è stato lanciato da John Knoll, supervisore effetti visivi e il direttore creativo di Industrial Light & Magic. Knoll si avvicinò con l'idea a Rogue One quando cominciò a pensare al tipo di storie che vorrebbe vedere raccontata sulla saga di Star Wars. Una volta sviluppata l'idea, l'ha presentata a persone all'interno di Lucasfilm, che erano entusiasti dell'idea. Ciò ha portato ad un incontro con Kennedy e Kiri Hart, un membro del Gruppo Storia e vice presidente dello sviluppo di Lucasfilm. Kennedy, che ha detto che era stata presidente "per circa 20 minuti" quando ha avuto la discussione con Knoll, ha pensato che fosse una grande idea e che "non c'era modo" di dire di no all'idea. Come Kennedy, Hart è stato "subito entusiasta" del film. Una volta che Lucasfilm decise di produrre il film, si prefissero di trovare un regista. Gareth Edwards, che aveva diretto Monsters e che, al momento, stava dirigendo Godzilla, fu assunto per il lavoro. Edwards fu portato in modo che potesse essere coinvolto il più presto possibile nel processo creativo. Gary Whitta, che aveva scritto The Book of Eli e After Earth, fu ingaggiato per scrivere la sceneggiatura del film. Il team decise di creare un film che sembrasse reale, come se si stesse svolgendo in un luogo reale. Durante il processo di scrittura, Whitta coniò il titolo del film: Rogue One. Il 12 marzo 2015, fu annunciato che Chris Weitz avrebbe rilevato la sceneggiatura da Whitta e che il titolo del film sarebbe stato Rogue One. Fu inoltre annunciato che Felicity Jones, che era stato nominato per un Academy Award per la sua performance in La Teoria del Tutto, era entrata nel cast del film. Un mese dopo, nel Celebration ad Anaheim, Edwards e il team creativo annunciarono che il pellicola riguardava combattenti della resistenza intenti a rubare i piani della Morte Nera. Lucasfilm non fu in grado di promuovere il film ovunque al di fuori di celebrazione di Anaheim, tuttavia, durante l'estate del 2015, a causa delle somiglianze tra i titoli di Rogue Uno e l'allora imminente film Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation. Il titolo di Rogue Nation è stato registrato dal Motion Picture Association of America prima di Rogue Uno, e ciò portaò all'embargo della promozione di Rogue One. Edwards utilizzò le nuove teccnologie della ILM per la realtà virtuale per aggiungere in fase di pre-visualizzazione del film. Il film ha iniziato le riprese a Londra nel mese di agosto 2015. Ciò fu annunciato durante la D23 Expo quello stesso mese. Inoltre, un post sul blog StarWars.com ha rivelato il cast completo del film: accanto a Felicity Jones sarebbe stato interpretato da: Diego Luna, Ben Mendelsohn, Donnie Yen, Jiang Wen, Forest Whitaker, Mads Mikkelsen, Alan Tudyk, e Riz Ahmed. Membri delle forze armate britanniche sono stati assunti come comparse. Rilascio Il 6 Aprile 2016, un teaser di 10 secondi fu rilasciato, in cui anticipava l'uscita del teaser per il giorno successivo. Infatti il 7 Aprile il primo teaser di Rogue One fu tramesso durante la trasmissione Good Morning America. Il 15 luglio, venne mostrato un pannel di Rogue One durante la Europe Celebration con Gareth Edwards e Kathleen Kennedy. Durante il pannello, una featurette e un nuovo trailer sono stati rilasciati. Quella featurette andò in onda quella sera durante la trasmissione della ABC Secrets of the Force Awakens: A Cinematic Journey. Il 12 ottobre,venne rivelato che un nuovo trailer sarebbe stato rilasciato il giorno dopo il 13 ottobre. Il 2 dicembre, Twitter ospitò un live stream con Edwards e membri del cast. Lo stesso giorno, i membri della stampa furonoi invitati allo Skywalker Ranch per vedere 28 minuti di riprese del film. Il xast e la troupe hanno fatto diverse apparizioni sui media; Felicity Jones su Jimmy Kimmel Live! e The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, Diego Luna a Good Morning America, sia Jones che Luna su Sirius XM e MTV News. Alcuni membri del cast e la troupe parteciparono all'iniziativa di beneficenza chiamata "Force for Change" e "Kid Power Programs", entrambe supportate da UNICEF. Inoltre, come era accaduto per Episodio VII, un ragazzo, malato terminale, ha avuto la possibilità di vedere il anteprima il film. Il ragazzo morì due giorni dopo la visione del film. Merchandising Nell'Ottobre del 2016, la Marvel Comics pubblicherà una miniserie che riguarda il prequel del film. Il 4 Ottobre Del Rey pubblicherà un romanza prequel del film intitolato Catalyst. Dorling Kindersley rilascerà il suo ultimo manuale riguardo il film il 16 Dicembre, lo stesso giorno in cui uscirà nelle sale il film. Un libro d'immagini sul film verrà rilasciato lo stesso giorno. Accoglienza In un sondaggio della Fandango del dicembre 2015 Rogue One fu votato come il film più atteso del 2016. Continuità Rogue One si trova tra i film Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith e Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza, durante l'età dell'Impero. Il film ruota attorno a un gruppo di combattenti della resistenza che si uniscono per rubare i piani della Morte Nera, immensa stazione da battaglia dell'Impero Galattico che è in grado di distruggere interi pianeti. Il furto dei piani fa riferimento al titolo d'apertura di Una nuova speranza, che descrisse l'evento come la "prima vittoria contro il malvagio Impero Galattico." Inoltre la scritta d'apertura affermava che "Durante la battaglia, spie ribelli riuscirono a rubare i piani segreti" alla Morte Nera. Le scene di Una nuova speranza hanno a che fare con i postumi di quella battaglia, con la Principessa Leia Organa di Alderaan in fuga dall'Impero con i piani al fine di consegnare all'Alleanza Ribelle. La Morte Nera verrà poi distrutta alla fine del film grazie a Luke Skywalker. A differenza dei precedenti film film, Rogue One non ruotano intorno ai Jedi. Piuttosto, il film parla di un gruppo di persone che non hanno la capacità di usare la Forza e devono trovare un modo per portare la speranza di una galassia governata dall'Impero. Inoltre, a differenza della trilogia originale, che ha fornito una visione in bianco e nero del bene e del male, Edwards ha dichiarato al Celebration di Anaheim che Rogue One "è grigio" e che il film potrebbe essere descritto come "Reale ... Questo è un luogo reale in cui siamo davvero immersi... ". Cast *'Felicity Jones' nel ruolo di Jyn Erso *'Diego Luna' nel ruolo di Cassian Andor *'Ben Mendelsohn' nel ruolo del Direttore Orson Krennic *'Riz Ahmed' nel ruolo di Bodhi Rook *'Donnie Yen' nel ruolo di Chirrut Îmwe *'Forest Whitaker' nel ruolo di Saw Gerrera *'Alan Tudyk' nel ruolo di K-2SO *'Jonathan Aris' nel ruolo del Senatore Jebel *'Genevieve O'Reilly' nel ruolo di Mon Mothma *'Alistair Petrie' nel ruolo di Ufficiale Ribelle non-identificato *'James Earl Jones' nel ruolo di Darth Vader *'Warwick Davis '''nel ruolo di 'R2-D2''' Comparse *Fassio Ablund *Mytus Adema *Jalice Andit *Cassian Jeron Andor *Raymus Antilles *Jimmon Arbmab *Sirro Argonne *Ponda Baba *Woan Barso *Arro Basteren *Benthic *Harb Binli *Bistan *Caysin Bog *Danbit Brun *C1-10P "Chopper" *C2-B5 * *Yosh Calfor *Casido *Eskro Casrich *Yort Cavwol *Torius Chord *Riss Clyos *Dobias Cole-Truten *Bandwin Cor *Shaef Corssin *Datchi Creel *Weeteef Cyubee *Broan Danurs *Haxen Delto *Kent Deezling *Wion Dillems *Zal Dinnes *Jan Dodonna *Davits Draven *Garven Dreis *Robich Duggsin *Edrio *Galen Erso *Jyn Erso *Lyra Erso *Cornelius Evazan *Beezer Fortuna *Dustil Forell *Frobb *Pedrin Gaul *Jaldine Gerams *Saw Gerrera *Killi Gimm *Wona Goban *Warda Gojun *Torge Gommer *Euwood Gor *Gorin *Baccam Grafis *Calum Gram *Vangos Grek *Todes Halvax *Capin Harinar *Nik Hepho *The High Priest *Chirrut Îmwe *Valwid Ined *Nower Jebel *Bozeden Jeems *Laren Joma *Omisha Joyo *K-2SO *K-OHN *Farsin Kappehl *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Orson Callan Krennic *Rodma Maddel *Baze Malbus *Brace Marko *Jav Mefran *Ruescott Melshi *Antoc Merrick *Rasett Milio *Farns Monsbee *Moroff *Mon Mothma *Oolin Musters *Nozzo Naytaan *Toshdor Ni *Cycyed Ock *Vlex Onopin *Pitt Onoran *Kado Oquoné * *Leia Organa *Sheev Palpatine *Tynnra Pamlo *Pao *Silvanie Phest *Tam Posla *Pterro *Milton Putna *R2-BHD * *Raddus *Sotorus Ramda *Barion Raner *"Rosso Dodici" *Paril Ritta *Hurst Romodi *Bodhi Rook *Sorella di Bodhi Rook *Serchill Rostok *Taidu Sefla *Larn Sillu *Pendra Siliu *Kullbee Sperado *Ralo Surrel *Hera Syndulla *Namen Takamen * *Leevan Tenza *Nesta Term *Ansin Thobel *Walea Timker *Tivik *TK-14057 *Heff Tobber *Stordan Tonc *Angber Trel *Gavra Ubrento *Unidentified Shield Gate officer *Ames Uravan *Darth Vader *Criden Valdas *Jon Vander *Vaneé *Feyn Vann *Vasp Vaspar *Gazdo Woolcob *Attico Wred *Magva Yarro *Guch Ydroma *Anj Zavor |eventi = *Guerre dei Cloni *Purga Jedi *Età dell'Impero **Campagna dei partigiani di Saw Guerrera ***Insurrezione di Jedha ****Battaglia su Jedha ****Distruzione di Jedha City **Missione all'Anello di Kefrene **Liberazione di Erso **Operazione Fracture ***Missione su Eadu ** ***Battaglia di Scarif ***Missione segreta su Tatooine|luoghi = * ** ** * **Anello di Kafrene * ***Sistema Jedha ****Jedha *****Catacombe di Cadera *****Jedha City ******Tempio dei Whills *****Miniere di Kyber di Jedha **Sistema Wobani ***Wobani ****Centro di Detenzione e Campo di Lavoro Imperiale LEG-817 * **Settore Atravis ***Sistema Mustafar ****Mustafar *****Santuario di Vader **Eadu **Gordian Reach ***Sistema Yavin ****Yavin ****Yavin 4 *****Grande Tempio di Massassi **Lah'mu ***Fattoria degli Erso **Scarif ***Complesso di sicurezza imperiale **** La Cittadella ****Piazzola Otto ****Piazzola Cinque ****Piazzola Quattordici ****Piazzola Nove ****Piazzola Dieci ****Piazzola Dodici ****Piazzola Due |organizzazioni = * **Flotta dell'Alleanza **Alto Comando dell'Alleanza * |specie = *Drabata *Gigoran * **Cyborg *Iakaru * *Tognath}} Categoria:Film Categoria:Film dell'Anthology